Three Fallen Units
by dr100
Summary: The following week, following the events of a bomb having gone off in London, the Spooks have their jobs back, and London is again, in safe hands. But.. Lucas is finding work a pain, and who is Miss A, in the eyes of Lucas? A sequel to Success Granted.
1. Chapter 1: A Midnight Jog

Spooks

Three Fallen Units

By Nathan Mullins

Prologue

Note: This is the beginning of my third Spooks story, and again, is a sequel to my last story, Success Granted. Please do enjoy!

* * *

"Stop! In the name of the law!" cried Lucas, as he pursued his 'man' down several alleyways, over large fences, and stumbling over prickly bushes, he almost happened to trip over.

The man he was after was known as Max, or that had been his nick name, given to him by his generous colleagues, down in Camberwell Green's own home made drugs plant.

The man was showing no sign of weakness, as he sped on, through the night. Lucas could only make Max out, thanks to the moon light shining down upon him.

At one point, Lucas almost had hold of him. But it was too dark to see anything. For all Lucas knew, he could have had hold of just about anything. So, instead of calling for back up, Lucas decided to continue to pursue Max.

But now, Max had vanished. Right in front of Lucas' very eyes. Lucas had seen him jump the last fence, and when he too managed to climb over, he could not see Max in sight.

"How very odd" he thought, as he jumped from the fence, taking in his surroundings. He appeared to be in someones back garden.

Then, something began to hum in his pocket. It was his mobile.

It was Ros, asking for his report.

"I've lost him Ros," he said, gasping for breath.

"I'm coming home!"

He climbed back over the fence he had just jumped from, and made his way back to his car.

A ten minuet walk from his precise location.

It was late, and he was tired, and above all, he had work in the morning, and he had only just knocked off.

Lucas would have just five hours sleep, before he would have to get up, and drive to work early in the morning.

Why he had gone out, to chase after a criminal at 11.30 - 12.00pm at night, made no sense!

"I hate work!" he muttered, under his breath, as he strolled down a familiar alleyway, leading towards his car he could see parked down at the very end of the road.

"There's never any sleep for the wicked" he said, as he got into his car, ready to leave Camberwell behind him.

He drove off.

He shot off in seconds.

Clouds of smoke shot out of the exhaust, as his car screeched off, into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2: Miss A

Spooks

Three Fallen Units

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 2: Miss A

Note: I know that this should be Chapter 1, but the Prologue had its own individual title. Still... please do enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

MI5 Headquarters:

Lucas was at the front desk, near the entrance of the building. He was signing in, as this was something of a routine to him.

Lucas decided to take the lift. His legs were killing him. He'd been jogging after Max all night. He was sore that he had not caught up with him.

He was now inside the lift.

The lift was on it's way up to the second floor. Within moments, the lift doors opened, and Lucas stepped out, looking about, smiling.

"well..." he said, turning towards Harry. "This time, last week, we helped prevent as many as 200 future London bombs from exploding. We have saved hundreds of lives. Despite those who were killed on week ago... to this day!"

Harry nodded. "Yes we did, and we got our jobs back" he said, grinning.

"Yes we did!" replied Lucas. "Damn!"

"So, Ros tells me you didn't happen to capture Max?" said Harry, miserably.

"I'm telling you Harry, he vanished! He completely disappeared!"

Lucas began to pace up and down.

"I had him in my sights, and then... he just vanished!"

Harry patted Lucas on the back, and smiled.

"Forget it mate, we'll soon pick him up again, despite you not being fast enough to catch him."

Lucas strolled off. He was mad. He was incredibly angry.

Angry that he had not caught up with Max. Yet angry still that such people, after the atrocity of a bomb having gone off, only one whole week ago, were still carrying out with such awful crimes, sickened Lucas.

He sat down, at his desk, and watched from where he was, at a familiar face, starring back at him, from an office close to his.

He was starring at a woman. A fellow 'spook'. One of whom Lucas had gotten to know, for a while now, as she too had been the 'one' to discover Max's 'hide-out', and giving Lucas the information he required on how to locate him.

Lucas was more or less, taking orders from her, instead of Harry. Though Harry himself hadn't been dishing out as many orders of late.

The woman was smiling back at Lucas. It was obvious Lucas admired her, and it was clear, by the way the two of them interacted, that she liked him.

Her name was Rachel A. Rachel - being a name Lucas had immediately taken to. As for the 'A', that was just as much a mystery to him as when Max had vanished, right before his very eyes. She was about the same height as Lucas. She had long blond hair, stretching down to her shoulders.

Lucas was drawn to her, and she was drawn to him. Whether they were in love with one another, was such an absurd idea.

They worked together. In the same building, and in the same line of work. To get involved with another spook, would be dangerous, and an office relationship wasn't something Lucas or Rachel were looking for. They had their careers to worry about, but it was clear that the two of them had as much chemistry with one another as a pair of love birds.

Then, Rachel was forced to turn her head away from Lucas, and concentrate on what she was being briefed on. Then, after about half an hour, she had finished speaking with Harry in the board room, alongside her many colleagues. She joined Lucas at his desk.

"Hey!" she said, as she skidded to a halt beside him.

"Long time no see!" said Lucas, without having to look up at Rachel, who was obviously waiting to be given a hug. It was something she had grown used to, having got to know Lucas, since her first working week at the Ministry Of Defence.

Lucas got up, out of his seat, and embraced Rachel, taken her within his arms. They held one another for no more than a couple of seconds. They knew the entire office staff were watching them, including the Boss.

"So... what's your 'double 00' status, Miss A?" asked Lucas sarcastically.

"I'm afraid that if I were to tell you that, I'd have to have you shot!" joked Rachel.

Her reply almost convinced Lucas that she would do such a thing to. Almost as if she meant every word of that sentence. It thrilled him.


	3. Chapter 3: From where they left off

Spooks

Three Fallen Units

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 3: From where they left off... 

* * *

"No... I'm just joking darling!" she said, as Lucas nodded and asked her to sit with him.

She sat down in a chair, Lucas had fetched for her.

"How did you get on with the 'Max case?" she asked.

"I some how managed to find him, and then I lost him..." replied Lucas.

"He was too fast for you to catch up with him!" she giggled, hoping to get a giggle out of Lucas, but it was no use.

"Well.." she began, "I wouldn't let it bother you. All I can think of is you..." she paused, looking down at Lucas.

Lucas sighed. "Really?"

Then Rachel found the sentence that had got away from her.

"...not being as fast as you were as when I first met you."

Lucas felt like he had just been given a slap around the face. He had already started to glow a faint shade of red, either out of anger, or embarrassment.

Angry how members of his staff were begining to critisce him, and embarrassed with having assumed that his love for Rachel was as mutual in terms of the feelings she felt towards him.

He knew Rachel was just winding him up however, and a he just gave her a 'funny look', to indicate he was not best pleased.

"So...what have you been assigned to?" asked Lucas, trying to liven up the conversation somewhat.

"To gather information on a subject known as Peter Hulke" said Rachel, as she looked into Lucas's cold eyes. It was as though the name 'Hulke' meant something to Lucas, and it was as though Rachel had seen through his very eyes, to what it was he was thinking of, and what had put the frights up him.

"I think I'll ask Harry if I can work with you, on this case!" said Lucas, forgetting he had been assigned to 'take out' Max.

"Why do you want to do that?" asked Rachel, taken aback by Lucas wanting to take charge of 'her' case.

"This is 'my' case, and not yours. You have Max to worry about!"

Lucas had not heard Rachel, who was yelling at him from his desk, half way down the other end of the office. Lucas was on his way to find Harry, and then... Lucas had found Harry had found him.

On turning the next corner, Lucas bumped into Harry, knocking what had been held in Harry's hands, onto the panelled floor.

"Oh... forgive me Harry..." bellowed Lucas, as Harry was already on his hands and knees, picking up his ham and cheese sandwiches, and chocolate chip cookies.

"Yes, yes Lucas, you're forgiven...." said Harry, having bundled up his sandwiches, and three or four cookies that had fallen out of their packet.

"Was there something you wanted?" asked Harry.

"Yes..." said Lucas. "I wanted to ask you something..."

"Oh yes... and what's that?" replied Harry.

"Ah yes..." said Lucas, now feeling somewhat nervous. He feared Harry would say no to his request, but what the hell.

"I was wondering.. whether... I could switch the task you've set me, so I could possibly work with Rachel?"

Lucas then remembered it was not professional to have mentioned Rachel's first name, and so corrected himself, by revising what he had said, and changing Rachel's first name to her last name, pronounced Miss A.

"Yes!" said Harry, and that was the end of it.

Harry was in a good mood, or so he seemed to be happy, from his facial expressions. Or was it that he was drunk, and was having an off day. No. Lucas decided to agree with him, and then strolled back, towards his desk, where Rachel sat, waiting for him at his desk.

"Congratulations are in order!" he said, standing up over Rachel, grinning.

"Oh no... she murmered, under her breath. "What is that you have to tell me?" she asked of him.

"That we're working with one another, on the same case!" stated Lucas, clearly over the moon, with having been given the 'go ahead', to work with Miss A.

If only Miss A was as happy as Lucas, but she put on a brave face. She'd wait and see how it would all turn out.


	4. Chapter 4: Change

Spooks

Three Fallen Units

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 4: Change

Note: Recently... I have been uploading as many chapters as I can squeeze into my very busy week. These days, I now have a longer weekend, and can write up my stories in my spare time, so that I can get my stories sent of in time. Chapter four will not be the last chapter I upload to today, I don't think.

* * *

"So..what would you like me to be getting on with?" asked Lucas, looking down at Rachel, before taking a seat next to her, and finding his and her eyes meeting again.

"Well Lucas, as your superior on this task, you will refer to me as Miss A!"

Lucas was flabbergasted. He never had to refer to any of his other 'pals' by their last names, on any of his previous tasks.

"That's crap!" exclaimed Lucas.

"It may be crap, and you may be used to calling me by my first name, but in an unknown environment, I'd like you to call me by my last name...understood?"

Lucas nodded.

"Well, what would you have me do for yu, Miss A?" he asked, again.

"Go and put the kettle on for me, and maybe make me a cup of tea, with some custard creams, spread out on a small plate!" she ordered.

"Now - hold on a..." Lucas was cut off.

"Lucas!" cried Miss A. "You volunteered to assist me on this task. You will therefore do as I say!"

Lucas nodded, and strode off, in the direction of the refreshment booth, in the room, down the hall.

"What was her problem?" he thought, as he went to fetch her tea and biscuits.

But whilst Miss A was waiting on Lucas, she was on the office telephone, to someone calling from the Home Office. Whoever it was was asking after Lucas.

"He's out!" whispered Miss A, as she spoke in the phone.

"Well..." said the caller. "I will notify those who know him personally, and see that a form is sent to you, shortly."

Miss A hung up the line, when she had finished with the woman on the phone.

"That'll do it!" she muttered. "That will set the cat amongst the pigeons!"

Then... Lucas stormed back over towards Rachel, with a cup of tea in one hand, and a plate of biscuits in the other.

"Here!" he said, indignantly. He was furious.

Then he remembered, that a woman had promised to call him at 6.10pm, from the home office. He asked Rachel.

"No..." she replied. "No-one's called you, otherwise I would have taken down a message..."

Lucas shook his head.

"But that's odd, as the woman I spoke to before did say that she would call me at 6.10pm."

Rachel looked hurt, but it was a cover up. She was just pretending.

"Well...since you've been gone, everything has been pretty silent!"

Lucas wasn't buying any of it.

"But the Home Office abide by their own hand crafted works of art, known as the laws they keep. When they say something, they stick to what they have said, and I know you're lying... and I know that because I just got a text from the woman on my mobile, to see whether I'd answer or not, because someone told her that I had died!"

Rachel got up, out of her seat, and took Lucas' hands in hers, and led him out of the office, and down an empty hall. They paused together, Lucas - pinned to the nearest wall. Rachel had her hands tied behind his back, so he could not escape her grip. She was leaning in to kiss him. The buttons on her shirt loosening, and her bra being seen under her clothing.

Lucas was like a fly, caught in the spiders web. Rachel was leaning over him, when she broke away from him, and uttered two words. Two words that meant more to Rachel, than Lucas had to worry over.

The two words were... "We're clear!"

At that moment, Lucas found he was now surrounded by three armed men. They were Rachel's henchmen.

"Take him away, boys!" said Rachel.

Lucas was shaken. His world had been shattered around him. He was being used, to someone else's ends, and that someone was the woman he loved.

"See that he is nt seen by anyone!" said Rachel, scared that if anyone saw what she was up to, she would have a lot of explaining to do.

But in the corner of her eye, as she made to follow her three 'rough necks', and her 'love struck' boyfriend, she had seen someone speaking on their mobile.

"Run!" ordered Rachel, as she and her employees, holding onto Lucas, ran down the hall, heading towards a staircase, that ultimately led to the bottom of the building. After all, they were on the second floor.

The woman on the mobile had been Ros. She had ordered for security to stand guard on all exits, covering the building. She had also been in touch with Grant, who was on his way up to the second floor, after having been searched at the front of the building.

Ros knew that it was quite possible that Grant might run into Lucas on his way up, and as a spook himself, Grant had been given a license to his own pistol. To be used if ever there were a struggle at hand.

Grant had been given his orders by Ros. To rescue Lucas, and difuse any situation that would put Lucas or himself, at great risk.

On his way up, Grant could hear screams, of those who had been threatened by trying to tackle those who held Lucas within their grasp. He took out his weapon, but knew he would not be needing it.

He had an idea, lurking in the back of his mind. That if he were to kill someone, he'd be no better than them. Instead, his fists would prove useful. He tucked the gun back into his jacket pocket.

Then, as passed the first floor, Grant managed to accidentally bump into those he was after. He knocked one of the men unconcious, as he knocked him out of the way, with such sheer force, that he fell down a row of steps, and falling from a great hieght.

There were two more men to face however, and for some reason... Grant felt compelled to take action, drawing his pistol, and blowing them away, in a hail storm of bullets.

Rachel looked around, hoping to decide on the best way to make her escape, but there was no real point in making a break for it. Lucas turned on her, drawing his own gun, and then... paused. He was about to fire, but he paused and thought ahead of his actions.

Grant caught up with Rachel, and held her within his grasp. Both Grant and Lucas led Rachel A back up, to the second floor, to turn her into Harry.

Harry was waiting for them, in his office.

When Grant, Lucas, and Rachel reached their bosses office, they knocked on the door, waiting to be let in.

Once all three were kindly let into their bosses office, Grant spoke up, to inform Harry that they had brought him the woman he wanted.

"We've brought her, Harry!" said Grant, in a tone that made Harry smirk.

"I can see that!" he said, in response to Grants stupendous last remark.

"Leave her with me!" said Harry.

"But..." said Lucas. He was cut off, again.

"Do as I ask for once Lucas!" ordered Harry.

Both Lucas and Grant stormed out of Harry's office, leaving Rachel to discuss matters with her boss.


	5. Chapter 5: Anger

Spooks

Three Fallen Units

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 5: Anger

Note: Unfortunately... this isn't one of the longest Spooks stories I have written, but this is the final chapter of this story, so... I hope you have enjoyed the ride so far!

* * *

It was late in the evening, when all of the office staff were leaving their quarters. They were packing up, ready to leave their work until the next day, and the day after.

Lucas was packing up his things, and getting ready to leave when he heard Rachel's voice, on what sounded like a tape recorder, being played backwards, in Harry's office.

Lucas put down his brief case, and papers, to see what was going on.

He peered through Harry's office windows, but the blinds were down, preventing him from seeing straight through, to the other side.

He knocked on the door, awaiting a reply from Harry. Instead, however... Lucas did not wait for a reply from Harry, and pressed down the door handle.

Inside his bosses office, stood Harry Pearce, hovering over the body of Miss Rachel A.

"Oh my word!" exclaimed Lucas.

"Harry... did you do this?"

Harry nodded, holding up his pistol to prove to Lucas that he had shot dead his 'friend'.

Rachel's body sat upright, in an arm chair, in a crooked position. Blood dribbled from a sizable hole in her head, where the bullet had passed through.

"Harry? How could you?" yelled Lucas, now beside Rachel, sobbing.

"She proved to me this morning, when I briefed her on the task in hand, that she was very keen on working with you. She was far too keen for her own good, so I made sure she had her own task to work on. But like I said... she was very keen!"

"Oh...in what way?" demanded Lucas.

"She gave Sandra, the woman at the home office the impression that you were dead. She also gave you false information, regarding the 'Max' case. She was in league with Max. She also wanted you dead, but first as a prisoner, to demand as much money from the government, to buy Max all the cocaine he wanted, to go towards his drugs plant, down in South London."

Lucas nodded thoughtfully, before going off on another rant.

"So... you had her shot!" he said, angrily.

"Yes, and had she got away with her crimes Lucas..." he drew in a deep breath. "She told me of the pass words you handed her over three days ago, in response to your Face-book, and twitter pages. Lucas... you're meant to be a spy. Let us put this matter behind us, but be aware that I am watching you, and not on Twitter. Just be warned!"

Lucas left Harry's office, and went back to his desk, to gather up his brief case, and personal belongings, such as his coat, and work papers. He then rushed out of the building, to rid him himself of the evil within.

Lucas realised that Rachel had been using him to her own ends, through betrayal, a love interest, mixed signals, all to gain what it was she was wanted. But not only for herself, but for Max.

It sickened Lucas, but the thought of her voice having been recorded on a tape, and then having been shot, was something he would not have wanted, but then, he thought, maybe that was because he still loved her.

Then, whilst Lucas got into his car, that was parked around the back of the building, he realised that he could hear someone firing a gun, and people were screaming.

Lucas ran to find out what was going on. When he reached the scene, six people had been shot dead, including the man behind the deaths.

They all lay in puddles of blood.

To be continued...

* * *

Teaser Trailer...

Six people have been shot dead, or so we are made to believe, by the dead man still clutching his machine gun.

Harry must get back on good speaking terms with Lucas, after having shot dead his lover. Time will tel if they hit it off, and why has Ros been secretly taking time off work, to visit a duck pond, further a field than MI5 can trace her?

Series One continues in 'Buried Deep', the fourth story yet to be published, out of six, starring: Lucas, Harry, Ros, Grant, and Emily... a new recruit.


End file.
